Save the Hero, Fang
by XtheXfireXinXherXeyesX
Summary: Light is lonely. who's the Hero's Hero? who's there to save the girl, after she saves the world? one Oerba Yun Fang! YURI, FEMESLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, flames unwelcome, but contructive critisim is welcome XD


Save the world by Beyonce

FangxLight

**OK. So this is a little Hurt/comfort peace for Fang and Lightning. R&R peeps XD**

**WARNING: YURI. LESBIAN. FEMSLASH. Etcetera etcetera, yada yada yada.**

**DISCLAIMER: obviously I don't own, or I wouldn't be posting FAN fiction , blah blah blah. You know the rest. Characters go to Square Enix. Song goes to Beyonce.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>I lay alone awake at night <em>

_Sorrow fills my eyes _

_But I'm not strong enough to cry _

_Despite of my disguise _

_I'm left with no shoulder _

_But everybody wants to lean on me. _

_I guess I'm their soldier. _

_Well, who's gonna be mine_

Lightning Farron laid far from the group, starring up at the night with sorrow in her eyes. Close to tears, but she's forgotten how to cry.

Hope had lost all meaning of his name. he had lost hope. He had turned to her for a shoulder to cry on. And she let him. All of them turned to her. She was their had a mask to keep on. She was their solider.

But who was hers?

Fang watched Light starring up at the sky with sorrowful in her beautiful blue-grey eyes.

_Who's there to save the hero _

_When she's left all alone _

_And she's crying out for help. _

_Who's there to save the hero _

_Who's there to save the girl… _

_After she saves the world _

_After she saves the world. _

Light felt so alone, surrounded by people.

She was alone, almost crying out for help with her eyes. But no one looked her in the eyes, scared of what they'd find.

Fang did.

Who was their to save the hero? The girl fighting so hard to protect the very people trying to kill her.

Who's going to be waiting for her, after she saved the world? It wasn't going to be Serah. She was getting married.

_I bottle all my hurt inside,_

_ I guess I'm living a lie_

_Inside my mind each day I die _

_What can bring me back to life?_

Light had a little corner of her heart. Growing. Crying. As it screamed in it's pain and hurt. She had wondered what would happen if she just gave up and died now. Who would miss her?

" Sunshine?" a husky, beautiful voice asked.

_A simple word, a gesture _

_Someone to say you're beautiful _

_Come find this buried treasure _

_Rainbows lead to a pot of gold. _

Fang was sitting up, watching her. She walked over to the hero.

" what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes, something's bothering you."

Light was inwardly taken back. Someone saw her pain. Someone looked her in her frowned.

Fang sighed, " smile, sunshine. You look beautiful when you do."

What was she doing? She was breaking every wall, every rule, Light had built for herself.

Fang was the buried treasure.

The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

Even if Light didn't know it yet.

_Who's there to save the hero _

_When she's left all alone _

_And she's crying out for help _

_Who's there to save the hero _

_Who's there to save the girl _

_After she saves the world… _

_After she saves the world _

" I'm fine."

" no, your not." Fang said, " your crying out with your eyes. You want to cry. But you can't, you've forgotten how to 'cuz you think you're the hero, the everyone has to depend on. Making you emotionless. Well, sunshine. You may be the hero, but your still human."

"Fang…" Light breathed, " who's there to save a hero? There is no hero's hero, Fang."

" you never know. There might be."

_I've given too much of myself _

_And now it's driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help?_

_Sometimes I wish someone would Just come here and save me…)_

_Save me from myself_

She'd given her everything to saving the world. To saving Serah. And now she was paying. The blood was weighing on her hands, and she was lonely.

She needed someone to save her.

" who can save me?" she yelled angrily. She stood and walked out of ear-shot of the sleeping group. Fang followed. " who's there to save me?" she screamed.

" from what?" Fang asked, gently. Knowingly.

" _MYSELF!_" Light was breaking. She could feel it.

Fang reached out, holding her hand.

" who's going to save the hero? They've got there hero. Where's mine?" Light was crying, squeezing the hand, tightly.

Fingers lifted her chin up, lips smashed onto hers. Her eyes flew open. She started kissing back. She tasted wilderness and Salt.

_Who's there to save the hero _

_When she's left all alone _

_And she's crying out for help _

_Who's there to save the hero _

_Who's there to save the girl _

_After she saves the world… _

_After she saves the world. _

" who's there to save the hero? You ask. Who's there to save the girl, after she saves the world?" Fang asked, pulling back.

She leant in again. " me." she whispered.

_Who's there to save the hero _

_When she's left all alone _

_And she's crying out for help _

_Who's there to save the hero _

_Who's there to save the girl _

_After she saves the world… _

_After she saves the world._

" me. Oerba Yun Fang. The Hero's Hero. _your _solider. So cry, scream, lash out. Because _I'm_ there for you. I love you."

And with those three words, Lightning's shattered heart was whole again. She had found her solider. Her Hero.

" I love you." she said, finally letting all the tears flow. They wouldn't stop. But she didn't care. She had someone to hold. To hold _her._

Lightning Farron was the Hero.

and Oerba Yun Fang was the Hero's hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I say R&amp;R?<strong>

**Fang says please!**

**Fang: please?**

**Me: SEE?**

**Fang: alrigh' alrigh', I said it, can I go home now?**


End file.
